


Parker Love

by JennyMikaelson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMikaelson/pseuds/JennyMikaelson
Summary: In which Peter realizes how loved/valued he is by the Avenger team.





	1. Tony + Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony + Pepper become the equivalent of the parents that Peter never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I have soooooooooooo many ideas and wanted to type them so here's my take on how Pepper and Tony could be possible surrogate parents for Peter. So I hope you enjoy the story and please ignore the grammar mistakes:)

It wasn’t until Peter was sent to the Principal's office when he realized how lucky he was to have Tony and Pepper in his life. Aunt May was at work and Peter didn’t want to worry her so he called the people that he thought would understand his position. 

“Mr. Stark we have a no violence policy. Peter will have to apologize to Flash Thompson.” 

Pepper said calmly, “I just don’t understand why does Peter have to apologize? The other kid was bullying him first!” 

Tony smirked, “She got a point. Peter wouldn’t have to resort to violence if the kid didn’t shove him into the locker.” 

Peter who sat between Tony and Pepper saw that that Principal Morita was clearly getting frustrated.

“Alright I’ll apologize.” Peter blurted.

“What? Kid! There is no way I’m letting you apologize.” Tony exclaimed. 

Principal Morita smiled, “It’s seems that Peter has agreed. Allow me to get Flash.”

When the principle was the door both Pepper and Tony turned to Peter, “Why did you just do that? I swear I was just getting started.” Tony was fuming. When he got a call informing him that Peter was in the principle’s office Tony thought that he would have a heart attack. Now he was here finding out that his kid did nothing wrong and wanted him to apology so that you could imagine that Tony was beyond pissed off. 

Peter gulped nervously, “Well I did hurt him badly.” He pointed, “I didn’t really expect for you to argue with my principal.” 

Pepper sighed, “Peter, hon. We love you, we’d take your principal to court if we have to. But I just want you to know that you didn’t do anything wrong,okay sweetie?” She said as she pulled him into a hug. 

“Thanks Pepper.” Tony heard Peter mutter. He’d think it was cute if he wasn’t pissed. 

Just then Morita walked back into the room with Flash who wore a smirk until he noticed the people in the room. Pepper almost died laughing when she saw the kid’s mortified face. She was sure that his jaw also hit the ground. Pepper didn't have to look at Tony to know that he was smirking. 

Peter the ever so polite opened his mouth to apology when Flash beat him to it.

“I’m so sorry Peter. I should have believed you when you said that you knew Tony Stark. I’m sorry that I pushed you into a locker.” 

Peter looked at both Pepper and Tony in shock, not knowing what to say. The way that Peter looked reminded Tony of a certain someone that he would like to forget. But Rogers and Peter shared the same guilt complex. It seemed the more that Tony tried not to think of him, the more he was reminded of Steve through Peter.

“So you're the kid that’s been bullying Peter?” Pepper spoke up when she both Peter and Tony lost in thought. 

“Y-yes. I mean no.” 

“Listen kid. If I ever see or hear the slightest whisper of you bullying Peter. I will bring you hell.” 

Morita coughed, letting Tony know that he was still present. Tony rolled his eyes, if he wanted to he could have Peter out of this school and placed into Bronx High School of Science, but he knew that Peter had his friends here. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t bring in Cap.” Peter look at confused look at Pepper who shrugged. Peter knew that Tony had to be lying because Cap and Tony hadn’t spoke since Germany, to the best of Peter’s knowledge.

“Cap as in Captain America as in Steve Rogers?” Morita quipped. Tony grinned he knew he had the the guy reeled in. 

“Yeah yeah you know him. Totally against bullying.” Tony said patting Peter’s shoulder. 

If Flash wasn’t already terrified, he was now.

“I’m truly sorry Peter.”

Peter nodded, “It’s cool man.” 

Flash sighed in relief, “May I go back to class now?” He asked Morita who nodded. 

“Well that was that.” Tony said standing up with Pepper and Peter following his lead. “Since you’ve managed to waste some of my time. I’ve decided to take Peter out for the rest of day.” Tony said more or less demanding.

“Yes of course Mr. Stark. The school will alert Ms. Parker about Peter’s dismissal.” 

“Good. C’mon kid. I’m hungry, you in the mood for pizza?” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and guided him out of the office as Pepper lagged behind.

“I didn’t know that Stark Industries cared so much about their interns.” Morita stated before Pepper left the office. 

“Peter is more than a intern. We care for him a lot. He’s the future.” Pepper states as she closed the Principal's door and went to join Tony and Peter who were already with Happy.

“Sooo...how do the meeting go?” Happy questioned as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Tony rolled his eyes,” A waste time. The kid’s bully apologized himself.”  
“Only because you and Pepper were there.” Peter retorted.  
“And I’m glad we went then.” Pepper added, “Honestly Peter why didn’t you tell us about him?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Peter shrugged, “He’s not really high on my list of dangerous people.” 

Happy could hear Tony’s loud exasperated sigh from the driver’s seat. 

“Kid.”  
“Hon.” 

Both Tony and Pepper said at the same time. Pepper and Tony looked at each surprised. Happy dared to say that they were almost parental. His heart swell with pride, he had rooted for these two for so long and now Tony and Pepper were here acting as surrogate parents to a kid that deserved all the attention he received. 

“I know that getting you and Spider-Man are supposed to be two different people. I get. I really do. Just because you’re Peter Parker at school doesn’t mean that you should let kids push you around.” Tony continued after getting the nod of approval from Pepper.

“So I’m guessing that your aunt doesn’t know, am I right?” Pepper questioned and Peter nodded. 

“Well that’s gonna change. Starting from now on I will be updating your aunt about your school work.” Peter was going to protest when Tony interrupted, “Kid, you can't keep stuff like this away from your aunt. She loves you and wants to be involved in your life whether you want her to be or not. So why not include her in your ‘Peter Parker’ life. ” 

“Fine.” Peter huffed, “But I don’t need her to be freaking out about my Spider- Man patrols though.” He pointed. 

“No promises.” Tony said and Peter groaned. 

“We’re here.” Happy announced. 

“Finally.” Tony said getting out of the car. 

“Can we get pineapples on pizza?” Tony gasped as Pepper shook her head, “Oh god please don’t start with this.”

Tony ignored her, “You eat pizza with pineapples?!”

Poor Peter looked lost, “Yeah.” 

“Tony. No.” Pepper glared at him.

“Fine.” 

“Although I have a question...What kind of parents names their kid, Flash?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahhh thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what other characters you want to see Peter interact with:)


	2. Peter + Clint, Natasha & Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pepper and Tony as his protective parents, a sick Peter is left in the care of Clint, Natasha and Sam.

“Listen up folks, Peter has a fever so I don't want anyone disturbing him, Peps and I finally convinced to rest and recover from his illness before patrolling. “ Tony announced to the remaining members of team with Pepper by his side. 

While Tony was in war with the people opposite of him, they had not hurt him the way that Rogers had, and so he let them temporary use the new building when they weren’t busy. The only agreement that they had was not to mention Cap or Bucky since Tony was still touchy, because the fight was with Rogers and Bucky. He had to remind himself that he had not technical fought with Nat, Barton, or Birdman 

“Would you mind looking after Peter? Tony and I have an important meeting that we have to go to.” Pepper said tiredly, “We don’t want to leave Peter but we’ve been putting off this meeting for a while-”

“It’s no problem Pepper, you and Tony go. We’ll handle Peter.” Natasha said. 

She knew that both Tony and Pepper were close to Peter and didn’t want to leave him in a time where he was at his most vulnerable. She also knew that this would be a great opportunity for them to gain Tony’s trust back-by taking care of one of the most important person in his life. From the moment that Nat, Sam and Clint were introduced to Spider-Man aka Peter Parker, a high schooler from Midtown, Tony and Pepper both promised them hell if they compromised his identity in way. 

“Yeah we’ll take care of the squirt for you.” Clint said not looking up from the video game that he was playing with Sam. 

“If anything happens, FRIDAY is here and call us immediately-” Tony started to rambling as he and Pepper walked towards the elevator. 

“God Tony stop mother henning. We know how to take care of a child.” Clint shouted.

Tony scowled, “Let Peter know that we didn’t want to leave-” The elevator closed cutting off the billionaire. 

Clint paused the game, “I am the only one who found that very un-Tony like?” 

Natasha shook her head, “He’s come far from the person that I investigated eight years ago.” 

“Look I don't really know that much about Tony but I do know that the kid, Peter, has completely flipped his world.” Sam said getting up to stretch. 

Clint nodded, “ At first I have to admit that I thought that the only reason why Tony kept the kid around was because he felt guilty about you know him being Spider-Man and dragging him into war and stuff but then after watching him interact with the Kid, I think he really enjoys having the him over.”

Natasha laughed, “Of course Tony likes having him over, Peter is the only one besides Bruce that could keep up with his science mumbo jumbo.” 

“Not to mention the fact that Tony has become more mature.” Sam pointed.

“No doubt that Pepper appreciates it.”  
“At this point, Pepper is basically a mother to him” Clint said absent minded referring to Peter.  
“Tony is obviously acting like father whether he wants to admit or not.” Sam concluded. 

All three of them nodded.

“I want a rematch.” Clint said breaking the silence.

A few hours later, a very pale Peter walked into the kitchen, obviously looking for something or someone.

“Hey Kid.” Sam said.

“Oh hi! I didn’t know that you guys were over.” Peter said with a sneeze.  
“Eww gross, here take the tissue box.” Clint said throwing the box at Peter. Lucky for him, Peter was still able to catch the box with his reflexes. 

“Umm where’s Mom and Dad?” Peter said before he blew his nose into the tissue. 

Sam, Clint and Natasha all froze and eyed each other unsure of what to do. They had never heard Peter address Pepper or Tony like that before. 

Peter caught their looks and was about to question why they were staring at him like that before it hit him that he called Pepper and Tony his “Mom” and “Dad.” 

He flushed with embarrassment.

“I mean I woke up and I was looking for Pepper and Tony. “ He said hoping that the three wouldn’t comment on his comment. 

“Oh yeah. Your parents mentioned that they would be out for a meeting, which they didn’t want to go to. Because since when does Tony ever like meetings?” Clint replied. He didn’t miss the way that Peter smiled weakly when he referred to Tony and Pepper as his parents. 

“Did they mention when they’ll be back?”  
“Umm nope no idea. In the meanwhile you're stuck with us.” Sam said.

“Yay!” Peter cheered weakly. 

“You okay?” Natasha said as she touched his forehead, “Your head is burning up.” 

“I’m kinda hungry.” He admitted.

“Should I order your usual?” FRIDAY spoke up almost scaring Peter 

Clint shook his head, “Tony is such a dad.” 

Feeling embarrassed, Peter replied to FRIDAY, “Yes please.” Natasha almost cooed at how adorable he looked. Something about Peter made her motherly instincts want to come out and play.

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” Peter asked before going into a coughing fit. 

“Y’all.” Sam replied, “Do y’all want anything to eat?” He corrected, “And no kiddo we already ate.” 

“Oh.” Peter blinked. He was never really alone with the other Avengers, he always had Tony or Pepper with him. 

Sensing that thing were going to get awkward, Clint offered a up a movie night.

It started with Clint and Sam arguing over what movie to watch and then it escalated into a pillow fight where Natasha and Peter observed.

“They really are kids, aren’t they?” Peter said nervously.  
To his surprise, Natasha giggled, “You’d be surprised with we do on our time off.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow. 

“Boys!” Natasha finally stepped in. 

Both Sam and Clint froze.

“Good. Now Peter how about we play Mortal Kombat?” Natasha said as she grabbed the controllers.

“Hey I thought we agreed to movie night.”

“Nope. The two of you agreed while Peter and I watched.”

Before either of them could disagree, Natasha pointed to the mess that they created, “I’m pretty sure that if Pepper doesn’t kick your ass, Tony will...so chop chop get to cleaning.” 

After both Sam and Clint were finished cleaning, they all decided on watching Mean Girl-much to Clint’s pleasure. 

“Tony. I’m sure they’re fine.” Pepper lost count of how many times she had repeated the line.

“Are you trying to make me feel better or are you reassuring yourself?” 

“I’m pretty sure that they are capable of watching a teenager, Tony.”

“What if Clint corrupts him? I like Peter the way he is...” He began to mumble.

“We’re almost home.” Happy interrupts him. 

“Finally! Both Pepper and Tony said at the same time. 

“This.” Tony motioned back and forth between him and Pepper, “Needs to stop.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. But Tony knew that she was also worried about Peter but didn’t let it show as often as Tony did. 

They come across Clint, Natasha and Sam sprawled all over the couch with Peter nesting in the middle covered with blankets.

“Aww that's cute.” He paused, “But I’m taking him back to hs room before he gets a cringe in his neck.” Tony said. 

Pepper stopped him long enough to take a picture, “I’ll wake the others.” She said but Tony had already gathered Peter in his arms and was walking towards his room.

“Dad?” Peter mumbled in deep sleep, “Where we going?”

“Bed.” Tony said, ignoring the warm feeling that was creeping into his heart.

“Kay. I love you.” Peter nodded off back to sleep. Tony knew that the kid admired him but he wasn't sure if peter was referring to his biological father or to him. He had a tough time believing that Peter saw him a father figure. The mentor role was easy for Tony to play, it was the role that he had learned from Obadiah. While in the end he did betray him, he was still his main parental figure after the passing of his parents.

The last thing Tony wanted to do was disappoint Peter. He was one person that Tony was responsible for and that made him his protector. If it wasn’t for Tony bringing the kid to Germany maybe then the kid wouldn't have been so inspired to get his approval. It was bad enough that the kid had a pout, but even Pepper was attached to him. 

“Night kiddo.” Tony whispered as he place a blanket over Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so I started to write this chapter before the requests start pouring and so this chapter just deals mostly with Pepper and Tony being protective parents to Peter. But don’t worry Peter will have his own individual moment with all three of them at some point in this fic.


End file.
